Žamauwyeyh Yatan
Žamauwyeyh Yatan follows an SOV pattern. It is still heavily under construction and if the page could be cleared up (just visually for now, make it easier to look at), that would be much appreciated. Also, for words that have not yet been created, suggestions are requested. Setting After watching Avatar, I decided to try to make my first constructed language. Žamauwyeyh Yatan was born! I used French as a loose grammatical base, and as I learn more about languages I will add to it. Due to the fact that I decided to give it a few loan words to make it seem more "real", if it had a country to be spoken in it would be somewhere near France, ideally in a little island in the Mediterranean Sea, called Žamauwya. Phonology Phonetically, it is very similar to Adwan, with no "b" and a Welsh double-l sound. I originally had different letters in the alphabet, but I changed them so that it is easier to differentiate between them. Diacritic marks(if acute accent or accent grave, pronunciations do not change) do exist, so it is necessary to know them. a=ah e=ee i=eye o=oh u=ooh č=voiceless postalveolar affricate ð/đ=th ф=voiceless labiodental fricative j=y if there is no "y" already in the word, but if there is, then j ŋ=voiced velar nasal g=hard "g" ğ=soft "g" ī=ai ł=voiceless alveolar lateral fricative š=voicelessvpostalveolar fricative y=always a consonant ž="s" as in "treasure" or "Asia" ʔ=glottal stop Alphabet pronunciations (Tejekatwa i še Akal) a, á, à, č, e, é, è, d, ð, ф, v, j, ŋ, g, ğ, h, i, í, ì, ī , k, l, ł, m, n, o, ó, ò, ö, p, q, r, s, š, t, u, ú, ù, ǘ,'' w, y, ž, ʔ, ’, ’ ’, ’ ’ ’. ak al at četa ek el et deka đota фota veka jeka ŋota geka ğeta heka ik il it īn keta leka łota meka neka ok ol ot eön peka qeta reka seka šeta teka uk ul ut eǘl weka yeka žeta koʔono ukono takono tukono Phonotactics Žamauwyeyh Yatan does not consider "sh", "ch", "th", "ng", "hl", or "ai" to be consonant clusters or separate sounds, with a single letter for each of these sounds. Basic Grammar Dictionary It: nu__ it’s: ni__ and: pé__ of: i, or iy if the next letter is a consonant__ to: hi, or h’ for the same reason as above (reason A)__ if: mu, or muk for reason A__ a/an: u, or ut for reason A__ the: še, or šey for reason A__ that (thing, not like, <>): to__ this: ti__ who: kéna / ména /mén__ what: méla/ mél__ where: lika/mika/ mék__ how: kotan__ why: téča / méča / méč__ when: qyet__ because: čqé (ch-k-ay, chkay), potégka if formal or old Jamauwyi___with: menu or: tsu___but: šu___that (like <> in French): la___for: pa__ ever: kéyté___like, similar to: poka, po, or pok for reason A___so: tsa on: su___more: mau, mauw for reason A__ also: kéra___at: ko, can be used like “au” in French___a bit: kri, in small amounts___a lot: kra, in large amounts__ which: ki___other: lùta, diacritical mark for differentiation from “lutī”__ no: ké, or key/ke’lt for reason A___kingdom: tođa___next: perčo___beautiful: perša__ thing: liy___by: ro___from: hé ___each: ré Dog: čos___cat: tasé__ game: šam___dishes: vasli (not plural in NJ)___world: kaču__ verb: pešta___stupid: keto__ group: teišé___day: фo___night: tal___child: yatu___disaster: loki__ just: kor___big: ja, like “ya”, but “ja” only if there is no other “y”-like sound in the same word__ language: yeyh___nothing: keliyt___please: ğérau__ nice: jéru___pain: deču___mean: kotar__ power: pe’a___happy: kayà___sad: čayà Example text Lo ke pudešačémé kra= He would hit me with the palm of his hand a lot; literally: He me hit-withPalm-3rdPersonSingular-pastTense-conditional in-large-amounts. The book: Chapter 1 Pronunciations of foreign diacritic symbols and fricatives are shown in Chapter 4. In the New Jamauwyi language, there is only one verb type and no genders. This verb type is called an “~ī” verb. There are as many pronouns in New Jamauwyi (NJ for short) as in English. These are: ''Kan=I Tri=You Lo=He Ži=She Šo=One Takan, ta’an, or taan (''or čan)=We ''Čo=They There are also the separate forms of pronouns (I’m not sure what they’re called): Ke=Me Tre=You, like <<''toi''>> in French Le=Him Že=Her Take, ta’e, or tae (''or ''ča’e)= Us Či ''or ''če=Them For we, us, and they, the most common variations are Takan, ta’an, take, ta’e, and či. Now, for pronunciations. “''Kan''” is like a cross between can and con, can if you would need to say it quickly. Tri is like tree, ši is like she, and šo is like show. Takan is like kan with “tah” at the beginning, ta’an is like dragging out the “a” sound intan, but it sounds either like “taaaaaahn” or “ta-” “-an”, where you break it up with a slight “uh” noise by shutting of air halfway through. Taan is just “taaaaaahn”. Čo is like show, but with a “ch-” sound at the beginning instead of a “sh-” sound. The other pronouns are harder, but follow a general rule of pronunciation, as they are pronounced much like Japanese syllable characters— but that probably doesn’t help, so… Ke=kay, tre=tray, le=lay, she=shey, take=tah-kay, and ta’e is the same kind of thing as ta’an, but more like ta’ey. Tae is like “tah-ey”. Now that that’s over, we can do verbs. “~ī” or “ai” verbs Kan ~ Tri ~é Lo/Ši/Šo ~a (sometimes just an apostrophe works, unpronounced; instead of “a”) Takan ~o Čo ~i That is a fairly simple verb pattern— and in NJ, the only one, too. There is one irregular verb, ł''en'', or “to have”. We’ll get to that later.' ''Inalī, to help. Lohatī, to wonder. Šamī, to win. Farī, to do. Latī, to dance. Tošī, to be able to. Kehī, to mourn. Kalī, to be. Talī, to need to or to have to, like “''devoir''”. Kamī, to fare, to be, to be feeling. Koratī, or kortī, ''to play. ''Lehimantī, to preserve. Lilitī, to darken. Petī ''(derived from ''Petlitī, ''which used to mean, “to want”), to want. ''Patī, ''to like. ''Pokatī, to bully. Pentī, to eat. Nikirī (or Nikī), to kill. Liritī or lirī, to run. Dečī, to hurt. Žitelhī, to adore, to worship. Mikiroličī, to conjugate. Tahī, to go, used like “''aller”. Soфahri'ł''itikī, to eclipse or overcome. Kočī, ''to look. ''Mekī, ''to learn. ''Surī, ''to survive. ''Kulī, ''to place or to put. ''Pelī, ''to like. ''Lerī, ''to walk. ''Tanī, ''to worry. ''Merī, ''to “should”. ''Perī, ''to say or to speak. ''Žanī, ''to sing. ''Le'ŋ'ī, ''to name or to call. ''Tešī, to teach. Lešī, to learn. Solī, to know. Dankī, ''to thank. ''Kitī, ''to die. ''Tihī, ''to come. ''Žamī, to have one thing exist on the same plane as another, to exist. Ražī, ''to rage. ''Jalī, to give. Jolī, ''to take. ''Dešī, ''to hit. ''Lerušī, ''to forgive. ''Lukī, ''to sin. ''Soфī, to save. Tandī, to guide or to lead. Košī, to tempt. Palarī ''(also “Palérī), to deliver. ''Jor-kī, to glorify. Tokanī, to exercise. Ležī, ''to wish. ''Kéyī, ''to tell the truth. ''Takī, to hunt. Ketī, to finish. Kimī, to conflagrate. Mesī, to finish. Halī, to choose. Jekatī', ''to pronounce. Kemī, to brighten, to illuminate. ''Pirī, ''to turn. ''Metokī, ''to continue. ''Kelī, to jump. Meranī, to assassinate. Mesī, to pass. Pitī, ''to shoot. ''Tsakī, ''to poison. Kočenī, to build. Lotī, to change. ''Temī, ''to start, to begin. ''Jotī, ''to hack, to chop. ''Kotī, to pierce, to stab''. Jutī, to slice, sometimes to chop. ''Jatī, ''to drink. ''Tomī, ''to grow. Katī, to time. ''Mukolī, ''to direct. And, obviously as this has already been covered, ''ł'en (''or “ł'enī”)'', to have. Should I link Jalī and Palarī? At ''Tanī, ''I have 31 verbs (including ''ł'en'').' “I help him” is not “''Kan inal le” (“''inal''” is the “''kan''” conjugation for the verb “''inalī''”), a direct English translation. For a lot of sentences, French sentence structure is used. “I help him” becomes “I him help”, like French, and in NJ it is, “''Kan'' le inal”. You’ve learned your first sentence! What would “ They hurt me” be? Well, first of all we invert the sentence, so it becomes, “They me hurt” (“Ils me blessent” in French), and we need to remember that when we conjugate, we are conjugating primary pronouns, like they, he, or I. So, “they” becomes “''Čo''”, “me” becomes “''ke''”, and “hurt” is conjugated for “''čo''”, to become “''deči''”. So, “They hurt me” in New Jamauwyeyh is, “''Čo ke deči''”. What about, “They are going to look at you?” This becomes, “They are going you to look at”— broken up, it is, “They-are going-you- to look (at)”. Čo tahi tre kočī. Hard, isn’t it? Oh well, keep positive and keep studying and you’ll surely get it! :) Quick Pronunciation Guide j: y, je= yey, or hard “j” as in “jewel”, or ž. If there is another “y” sound in the same word, then it is “j” or “ž”. If not, then it is “y”. u:oo i:ee a: ah o: oh e: ey Chapter 2 Already on chapter 2?! Before you start this one, it would be a good idea to make sure you have at least fully understood chapter 1 to move on and not get lost. A bit of memorization would help, as soon I will guide you a little bit less to wean you into this new alien language. “What now?” you ask yourself. Small, tier one connection words and nouns. Little, grade 4 curriculum. How do say, “and”? What is the word for “dog”? These kinds of questions will be answered here. These are Tier One words, allowing you to make a sentence that is a bit more complicated. Together, the Tier One small words and the Tier One nouns, obviously along with the Tier Zero knowledge, will allow simple conversations. Good luck, you’ll need it. How do you say... It: nu it’s: ni and: pé of: i'', or ''iy if the next letter is a consonant to: hi, or h’ for the same reason as above (reason A) if: mu, or muk for reason A a/an: u, or ut for reason A the: še, or šey for reason A that (thing, not like, <>): to this: tiy who: kéna / ména /mén what: méla/ mél where: lika/mika/ mék how: kotan why: téča / méča / méč when: qyet because: čqé (''ch-k-ay, chkay), ''potégka if formal or old Jamauwyi with: menu without: čenu, čun'' or: tsu but: šu that (like <> in French): la for: pa ever: kéyté like, similar to: poka, po so: tsa on: su more: mau, mauw ''for reason A also: ''kéra at: ko, ''can be used like “''au” ''in French a bit: ''kri, ''in small amounts a lot: ''kra, ''in large amounts which: ''ki other: lùta, ''diacritical mark for differentiation from “''lutī” no: ké, or key/''ke’lt'' for reason A kingdom: tođa next: perčo beautiful: perša thing: liy by: ro from: hé each: ré again:'' tse''' there: ma(h) here: mi(y) Going insane yet? I hope not… Those were just the Tier One (T1) small words! Now for the nouns, although there are fewer of these words. Adjectives are included in the “noun” department. Dog: čos cat: tasé game: šam dishes: vasli (not plural in NJ) world: kaču verb: pešta stupid: keto group: teišé day: фo night: tal child: yatu disaster: loki just: kor big: ja, ''like “ya”, but “ja” only if there is no other “y”-like sound in the same word language: ''yeyh nothing: keliyt please: ğérau nice: jéru pain: deču mean: kotar power: pe’a happy: kayà sad: čayà Hopefully that was easier! Exercises (Tri tošé kočī hi še “T1 small words” mu tri petlité) Chapter One Change the following sentences from English to Jamauwyi, or vice-versa. Also, there is an answer key below, so don’t scroll beyond lo taha ke pokatī. I eclipse them. Čo ke žitelhi! You want to look at me. Lo taha ke pokatī! Chapter 3 Random things ~čé is past tense, not ~tché. ~mé adds “would” before verb ~té is future tense ~sé adds “should” before verb ~ré adds “could” before verb ~lé adds “shall” before verb te~ makes word plural “''Kamé?” is a quick way of saying, “how are you? Iła=now (še) ła=(the) present iłé=later (še) łé=(the) future iło=earlier (še) ło=(the) past -u is like “-é” in French, sometimes creates a noun. Also, “wa” is like “é”. ''~kè(y) adds “-ly” before word ~-kī ''adds “-ify” to the end of the word (makes it into a verb), but if the previous word ends in a “k”, then it becomes “-ikī” ''~wa ''makes the verb a noun, in place of “ī''”''~wo makes the word an adjective, replaces “wa” in verb-derived nouns ''~we ''makes the word into a person who acts the verb, like ''nikirwe ''meaning “killer” ''~wi ''makes the word end in “able”, like “''nikirwi” meaning “killable”''~wu''=~ation/~ication ~at=~est, most ~ (should there also be a separate word for “most”?) Kan'' mé mu kan ré šu kan toš čal tsa kan lé čal.' I would if I could but I can’t so I shan’t. Kamé? How do you fare at this instant? Téča? Čqé! Why? Because! Ki tošto, ti meša, li yatu, si pešta! My friend, your mother, his child, her verb! Ki beno, фo pé kamé? My son, hello and how are you? Ki čos pelé kulī li muké su še kaču! My dog likes to put his mark on the world! Qyet tal-kan lerī še čos?Ił''a? Kan pet čal to farī! (Kan pet to farī čal)?'' When do I have to walk the dog? Now? I don’t want to do that! Kan to pet čal! I don’t want that! Nu’kala kor la… Kan pet čal nu farī. It’s just that… I don’t want to (do that). Toš-kan to ''ł'enī?'' Can I have that? Kalo-ta’an ma méha? Are we there yet? ''Kan' te liy pet! (originally: Kan pet to li) I want that thing! Tané čal. Nevermind. Kotan toša-nu kalī la ki beno kala mau je la ke?(originally How can it be that my son is taller than me? Téča kala-ne la ki beno kala la ke mau je?(originally: Téča kala-nu la ki beno kala mau je la ke? Why is it that my son is taller than me? Téča yišè ki beno kala la ke mauw je?(originally: Téča kala ki beno mauw je la ke?) Why is my son taller than me? Tri yišè Žamauwyeyh Yatan mekésé kotan perī! ''Tri ko-ne kaléme kol! (originally: Tri meré mekī kotan perī še Žamauwyeyh Yatan! Tri kaléme kol ko nu!) You should learn how to speak Young Jamauwyi! You would be good at it! Kan'' ne ''ł'en! (originally: Kan nu 'ł'en!) I have it! Še tenuméta (Numbers) One: u'' Two: ''ta Three: tu Four: фu Five: фa Six: ra Seven: ru Eight: ma Nine: ne Ten: ku, ''occasionally ''uno ''or ''te’u Zero: no Eleven: kuno Twelve: kuta Twenty: teta One-hundred: umi Two-hundred: tami Two-thousand: tamo Thirty-thousand: tetumo Four-hundred-thousand: фumimo Five-million: фame Seven-million-three-hundred-and-sixty-four-thousand-five-hundred-and-seventy-two: Rume-tumi’teraфumo-фami’teruta 7,364,572 In numbers, “''te''-” usually means “times ten”, and “''-mi''” usually means “hundred”. “''-mo” is usually “thousand” and “-me” is usually “million”. Dashes go where commas would in Arabic numerals, and apostrophes separate separate numbers, and usually go where “and” would go. Fifty-one: teфau Forty-eight: teфuma Thirteen: kutu Seventeen: kuru 666: rami’terara 333: tumi’tetutu 102,030,201: ''umi’tame-tetumo-tami’u 555,555,555: фami’teфaфame-фami’teфaфamo-фami’teфaфa 1,234,567,890: umome-tami’tetuфume-фami’terarumo-mami’tene (adding “i" before the number name, or “iy” for “one”, makes it like 1st , 2nd, etc.) Yišè= “of the”, generally meaning the next word is the object, not the subject, and adding “y” before “i še” to make sentences easier. Chapter 4 Tri yišè Žamauwyeyh Yatan łené meku (learned) kotan perī kra. Še tepešta, še tenumero, kra pé kra, méha pé méha. Ła, nu’kala še… (originally: Tri łené mekīčé (learned) kotan perī kra i še Yatan Žamauwyeyh. Še tepešta, še tenumero, kra pé kra, méha pé méha. Ła, nu’kala še…) “Missing” letters or sounds in the alphabet, which will be shown later: b, x. Other words Kaðo: difficult Kaða: easy Žanu: song Yawuju: country Yawu: city Yawahu: continent Yawa: province Yawuja: nation (originally “Kéya”) Kéywo: true (originally “Kéyù”) Kéywa: truth Si(y)èl: ''sky, with “y” it generally means, “heaven”.' Réфo, usually фokè: daily Ném'' Leŋwa:'' name''' Laŋ:'' noun' Tér: earth, land Pèyn: bread Loki: disaster Luku: sin Ča, ču: as, he was as good as his friend Ča: on the same level of ____ness Ču: like, “He jumped as ''a dog would jump” Tor: for, “''For thine is the kingdom…” Da: ''in (physically) ''Dako: into Jor: glory kituležu=''will, death-wish Sè: saint Mèž: god èra: č’èra: kéyté=ever Teŋ:(plural and singular) witch Haleǘ: faith Lirwe: runner Hałeǘ: angel Chapter 5 Tri kala ko še lésu numéta фa? Koфorana (Congratulations)! Še lésu numéta фa kala kaðo kra, tsa koфorana méha! ''Kye Kye Kulé Čé Čé Kulé Kye Kye Kofisa Čé Čé Koфisa Kofisa Langa Kofisa Laŋga Langa Chi Langa Laŋga Či Laŋga To kalače u žanu Aфrikyeyh, “Kye Kye Kulé”, u žanu ki kala kéra u šam iy Aфrikyī (of the African peoples) iy Aфrikya (Africa, the land itself) That was an African song, “Kye Kye Kulé”, a song that is also a game of the Africans of Africa. Jaya (big land, “ja-yah) kalačé še iyu yawu i še Žamauwyī. Še yawuju mé iłé leŋa Iyuya (First land). I''še'ʔ''iyuteyīya (Land of the first peoples, literally of-the-first-plural-person/race/group/ethnicity-land) kalačé še iyu yawa i še Žamauwyī. ''Jamauwya ''kalačé še iyu yawuja i še Žamauwyī. Normally, Jamauwyi follows an “SOV” pattern, and a noun-adjective subject rule. When using the people, language, or land words, we invert the second rule mentioned. Therefore, “Yakéto” (stupid land) is technically incorrect, and should become “Kétoya”. Kal’-nu la… Is it that, does/do, APPLY TO WHOLE DOCUMENT!!! “tei” instead? “Ya” as “land” only works for continents and countries. For provinces and cities, it follows an NJ-ized form of the word. Yawa=province Yawu=city Chapter 8 AΦganistya=Afghanistan Kanadya=Canada Amèrikya=America Somaliya=Somalia Iyjiptya=Egypt Libiya=Libya AΦrikya=Africa Yuropya=Europe Éža=Asia Astréliya=Australia Antarktikya=Antarctica Arktikya=Arctic Prasilya=Brazil Italìya=Italy Greskíya=Greece Čīnya=China Žapánya=Japan Papa-i-Gini-Yatanya: Papua New Guinea Serbìya=Serbia Kroéša=Croatia Koriya=Korea Madagaskariya=Madagascar Hawīya=Hawaii Rušà=Russia Pandoriya=Pandora KaliΦornia=California Toranto=Toronto Spanya=Spain Yatan York Yawu=NYC Is “rk” without a vowel after consonant-cluster legal? Moskaw=Moscow Pari=Paris Kalgari=Calgary Vankuver=Vancouver Las Végas=Las Vegas Los Anğéles=Los Angeles—If “Los Anjéles”, would be pronounced “Los Anyéles” Róm=Rome Soréntò=Sorrento Šikágo, alternately Žikágo=Chicago Neváda=Nevada Des Moines, Iowa? yež=word yuž=sentence yaž=letter Φotu=week Φoto=month Φota=year Satérn=Saturn yož=paragraph, verse yīž=page Leš/Lešutsa=Book/Document Accent and Stress Rules: There can never be an accent on the first vowel of a word, EXCEPT if the word is one syllable long. The accent generally literally points toward where the stress should be put in the word, but if the vowel is marked with an acute accent, then it is that syllable that should get the emphasis. If there is no accent, then usually one should put emphasis on the FIRST VOWEL THAT COMES AFTER TWO LETTERS, but only if there are at least TWO LETTERS BEFORE the vowel. If there is only one (which would have to be a consonant), then the next syllable gets the stress, UNLESS THE VOWEL IN THAT SYLLABLE HAS ONLY ONE CONSONANT BEFORE IT, or if an accent points otherwise, like backward to the first syllable, in which case that first syllable gets the stress, EVEN IF THERE IS ONLY ONE LETTER BEFORE THAT SYLLABLE. Also, if the first syllable should get the emphasis because there are two letters before it, but there is an acute accent on another syllable, then it is the acute accent syllable that gets the stress. Overall, accents govern over letter counting, but if there is no accents, then letter counting is used. ALSO, AN “i" USUALLY GETS THE STRESS, EVEN IF IT DOES NOT FOLLOW TWO CONSONANTS, UNLESS AN ACCENT GOES AGAINST THAT. The SECOND SYLLABLE often gets the stress, also, so the final order is accent, second syllable, “i", and finally letter counting. Finally, a two-syllable word always puts the accent on the first syllable, UNLESS OTHERWISE SPECIFIED BY AN ACCENT. TeΦo i še Φotu Monday=LilitwoΦo Tuesday=TírΦo Wednesday=WodenΦo Thursday=ĐunarasΦo Friday=FrejaΦo Saturday=IsatérnΦo Sunday=KemwoΦo Kemwo ''is an adjective, so it kind of makes sense, but should it be ''kemwa? Sun=kemwa moon=lilitwa (third “i" is pronounced, unlike in “lil’twa”, which means “darkness”) Moon Mars/Týr Woden/Odin/Mercury Thunaraz, Thunor, Thor Freyja, Frigg, Frige, Frijjō Saturn Sun Colours/Temanda A/ha=”light”, “shallow”, occasionally “empty” different from kemwo=bright Light/Shallow cannot be “ah” or “hah”, because “sak-ah i kimwa” would sound like “sak-a hi kimwa”, which would change the meaning from “gun of death” to “gun to death”, which would be a bit confusing. Insead, use a full glottal stop. Red=Mar Orange=Tsok Yellow=Kil-a Green=Mern Blue=Mir Purple/Violet=Mīr White=Kar Black=Kir Grey=Kīr-a Gold=Kil Silver=Kīr Turquoise=Mir-a Magenta= Mīr-a Brown=Kal-originally “kol”, beige was “kol-a”—but that means “good” Tan/Beige=Kal-a Chapter 9 The thing that scares me is that you have made it to chapter 9. There will now be more lists of vocabulary, more rules to remember, more tips, and more history—but less help. All I can say is good luck, and hopefully you can read to the end of chapter 10, and to the end of this guide. These next two chapters will be the biggest in the guide. Direction words Up=Tak Down=Tok Left=Rut Right=Rót Edge/Rim=Maka Centre/Middle=Žako Corner=Mutsitsi Straight=Pat Diagonal=Kitaka Degree=Lešo A turn=u pirwa Through=Ketsa Above=Korén Around=Tsutan Under=Maka Beyond=Ketsano Across=Kotsan Go past the dog=tahé puku še čos. Pass the cat on the corner=Mesé še tasé ko mutsitsi. Turn (left, right) at the corner=Pirwé (rut, rót) ko mutsitsi. Continue straight to the centre of the city=Metoké pat ko žako i še yawu. Around the corner there is a place of the sun=Tsutan še mutsitsi u mak i še kemwa ma kal’. Beyond Africa, there is Europe=Ketsano še AΦrikya, ma Yuropya kal’. War Nouns Sak-a=gun Sak=Bow and arrow Mento=arrow (santo?) Ték=bow U pitwa=a shot Shotgun=pitwa-sak-a a knife/a stab=u kotwa Poison=Tsakwa Majestic, Great=Kon Family Nouns/Telaŋ i še Kočiya Mother=Meša Daughter=Pena Sister=Mena Aunt=Liké Father=Mačas Son=Peno Brother=Meno Uncle=Loto Grandmother=Jameša Grandfather=Jamačas Great-grandfather=Kon-jamačas Cousin=Marako (makaro?)—would sound like, “mara ko”, or “realm to”. Plane, realm=mara Peö=”second”, actually 10/23.3333etc. of a second Kan' pet lotī še kaču. I want to change the world. Tsen Tsan Tson Tsun Direction=Mukolwa North=Net South=Set East=Temwa (komwa? Tomwa?) U KETWA=A FINISH West=Ketwa An end, a finish=u ketwa A start, a beginning=u temwa Boy=šom (tsun?) Girl=šém (tsen?) Man=Jašom (tson?) Woman=Jašém (tsan?) Mister=Kijolt (Kijašom?) Miss=Kijélt (Kijašém?) Sir=Jolt Lady=Jélt Chair=Kolna Table=Lekot Elephant=Anoko Monkey=Malno Mouse (animal)=Min ~logical, ~ical=~ki Mouse (computer)=Min-kolí (What is “kolí”?) Computer=Kolí-tsekwo Cell phone=Tsekwa Electric(al)=Tsekwo To electrify=Tsek Electricity=Tsekwa Electrification=Tsekwu Short (in size)=ğa Tall (in size)=ja Small (in size)= ği Big (in size)=ji Skinny=ga Fat=gi Tree=Wén Nature=Awéta Leaf=Tsak Fly (animal)=Tsi Cave=Kurat House, hut, dwelling=Met River= ŋara Ocean=Merja Ax=Jotwa Tool=Kutso Floor=Tur Ceiling=pišta Wall=kelno High=Qwi Low=Qwo Near=Qwa Far=Qwu Side= Front=Qwa-nét Back=Qwu-nét Bottom=Qwo-nét Top=Qwi-nét Part=Nét In front=Ko-qwa-nét Behind Beside Apple=Mar Orange=Tsok Kiwi=Kiwi Grape=Tsik Pomegranate=Marperša Grapefruit=Tsikimun (munitsik?) Fruit=Mun Vegetable=Gamun Brussels sprouts=Tetomwa i Brasèls Béarnaise sauce=Put Bérnés Sauce=Put Gravy=Putsa Cow=Rumto Horse=Mur Squirrel=Lématsi Bear=Tonok Wolf=Jos Lynx=Jatsè A Sword/Slice=u Jutwa Time=katwa Before= After= During= Meanwhile= Out=do Near= Far= Hour= Minute= Second=Peö (140 per min, not 60 per min, so not really second) Week= Year= In=da Always= Rarely= Sometimes= Never= Mostly= Ball= Lamp= Bridge= Island= Category:Languages Category:FFD